


Ella no me conoce

by PlushyBerry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Austin TV, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post canon, Relacion complicada, Songfic, influencia musical, literatura experimental, relación no ideal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushyBerry/pseuds/PlushyBerry
Summary: Tras entablar una relación, creyeron conocerse el uno al otro. Lo cierto es que la gente no cambia pero, al tiempo, aprende a ceder. Fanfic hariharu/may x harley/cookieshipping o como gusten llamarle.
Relationships: Harley/Haruka | May
Kudos: 2





	1. [No] Te Fallé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ella no me conoce (2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663130) by Plushy Berry. 



> El trabajo aquí presentado no sólo es un remake de una obra de 2015 sino que también es un experimento literario de creación a partir de paisajes sonoros. Por tanto, tanto elementos de la trama como la ambientación fueron creados a partir de melodías, algo así como songfics pero más en drogas. Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar la música y descubrir si esos elementos fueron correctamente adaptados al escrito.

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNRXLz9Esgs)

Seis y media, era tarde y sabía que le iba a armar un escándalo; después de todo, ella lo conocía. Lo conocía tan bien que pudo visualizarlo frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados como de costumbre, con el gesto fruncido y el pie azotando el piso en señal de desesperación. Antes de que los gritos imaginarios le taladrasen los oídos, apuró el paso. No se detuvo como siempre lo hacía frente al Café Lysson a disfrutar del aroma de los granos recién tostados. Tampoco pudo detenerse a observar las novedades en la vitrina de los postres del famoso Restaurante Le Postín, ¡y con lo mucho que le gustaban los postres de ahí!

Mientras corría, buscaba en su bolsa las llaves de la casa para ahorrar algo de tiempo, dobló en la esquina por pura inercia, siguió derecho hasta donde sabía que tenía que doblar nuevamente y se paró en seco a recuperar un poco de aliento al encontrarse frente una pequeña boutique. Con más calma dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras que daban a una puerta aledaña y mientras abría intentó pensar en la cara que pondría al decirle que había obtenido la tercera llave.

Cerró de vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo. El lugar estaba oscuro. Pensó por un momento que quizás seguía dentro del local, pero lo descartó rápidamente; siempre cerraba a las cinco y juraría que vio el letrero de cerrado antes de entrar. Tomó una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó frente a la mesa, llevándose las manos a la cara. Lo único que concluyó es que se había desesperado tanto que debió salir corriendo a buscarla.

De pronto, sintió un fuerte mareo, como si estuviese tambaleándose en medio del aire. Creyó que era le hecho llevar horas sin comer hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que, en efecto, la silla y otros utensilios se encontraban flotando y rodeados de una tétrica aura violácea. De pronto, un gran fuego fatuo se formó en la mesa; la luz titilaba como su tuviese vida propia, al punto en que ella sintió verdadero pánico creyendo que aquella masa de gas la engulliría sin dudar.

El fuego se disipó en pequeñas esferas y, antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando, una ráfaga de espinas detrás de ella las atravesó a toda velocidad, dando cada una con precisión milimétrica sobre unas velas alrededor de la habitación. Con el cuarto ya más iluminado, pudo notar la enorme telaraña de la que colgaban varias charolas de plata que comenzaron a descender con sumo cuidado hasta la mesa. Como por arte de magia, la tapa superior flotó en el aire, dejando ver que se trataba de sus platillos favoritas: varios tazones de ramen con porciones ENORMES de lomo de Tepig, chuletones de Miltank con puré de papa y una hamburguesa gigante con fácil ocho tapas en ella.

Babeaba tanto por la comida que ni siquiera le prestó mucha importancia a que Ariados y Banette aparecieran frente a ella haciendo piruetas para finalizar su acto. En realidad, no dejó de pensar en lo súper deliciosa que debía estar la comida y lo bien que olía hasta que alguien giró su silla…

Había un Cacturne, uno que en realidad estaba sonriendo y no se veía tan aterrador como siempre porque tenía un pequeño delantal rosado y una bandeja extra. A su lado, su dueño no se veía para nada con el gesto que ella lo había imaginado: estaba sonriente, con el cabello amarrado y las manos puestas en la cadera como siempre hacía cuando estaba de buenas.

―¿Sorprendida? Estoy seguro que en Portual me hubiesen dado treinta puntos por el acto.

―¡Vaya sorpresa! Creí que no estabas, pero… ¡Wow! ¡Asombroso! No cabe duda que en todos estos años no has pedido tu toque ―felicitó guiñándole un ojo.

Pero el joven de largo cabello, lejos de hacer ese ademan triunfante que siempre hacía cuando recibía halagos, puso cara de puchero y se abalanzó hacia ella.

―¡Buah, May hizo esperar mucho a Harley! ―gritó mientras básicamente la estrangulaba en medio de un abrazo de preocupación y ella manoteaba por conseguir un poco de aire― ¡Estaba comenzando a pensar que algo terrible le había pasado a mi galletita! ¿Estás bien? Te juro que si alguien te hizo retrasarte yo…

―Harley, tranquilo, estoy bien, es que…

Harley puso suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

―No importa, cariño, hoy es un día especial y lo que importa es que ya estás aquí, conmigo.

―¿Eh? ¿No estas enojado?

―Normalmente lo estaría, y mucho; sabes que no me gustan las informalidades y has llegado más de media hora tarde… ―acusó señalándola con el dedo y presionándole fuertemente la nariz― pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. ¡Harley es feliz si su bizcochito lo es!

Antes de poder articular palabra alguna, Harley la sentó en la mesa alegando que la comida ya se estaba enfriando y que recalentada sólo iba a saber peor, así que, sin cuestionarse más, procedió a devorar todo lo que había en la mesa. Harley ciertamente no podía disimular la expresión de asco que le daba ver a May comer así, pero se limitó a tomar un poco de vino de una botella que Ariados había traído de su cava privada.

May estaba en el cielo: acababa de ganar la exhibición, había comido hasta morir sus platos favoritos y Harley estaba inusualmente cariñoso. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a preguntarse el por qué. Lo conocía y sabía que él no era de la clase de personas que daba sin recibir algo a cambio. No era su cumpleaños, tampoco estaba muy segura de que el recibimiento fuese por su reciente victoria porque no le había mencionado nada de esa presentación ya que llevaba días ocupado preparando el encargo de una clienta y había sido increíblemente enfático en que no lo molestara hasta que terminara.

Hacía tiempo que Harley se había retirado de la coordinación, mucho antes de que ella lléguese a Kalos a probar con las exhibiciones, casi le parecía como un sueño aquel momento en que entró a una boutique llamada “La espina negra” en búsqueda de un vestido para sus futuras presentaciones y recordar el rostro de los dos al reencontrarse tras todos esos años de no verse.

¿Hace ya cuánto de aquel encuentro?

May tuvo un mal presentimiento. Rezó porque simplemente se tratase de que iba a pedirle un favor y no de lo que estaba sospechando.

En ese instante, Harley se levantó y llevó la charola especial que Cacturne había reservado.

―Espero que aún tengas espacio para el postre.

Levantó la tapa. Sobre la bandeja de plata se encontraban unas galletas especiales: Dos con sus rostros y una en forma de corazón con un mensaje en ella:

“Feliz primer aniversario, galletita”.

May se mordió el labio y comenzó a sudar en frío. No recordaba en absoluto que fuese ese día. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo confesaba, se iba a poner histérico. Le armaría un escándalo, le diría de cosas hasta hacerla llorar y se lo recordaría cada día por el resto de su vida.

―¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Acaso no están tan buenas?

―N...¡No, no es eso, Harley! Es que… tus creaciones son tan asombrosas que me siento un poco culpable por tener que comerlas. Este es el regalo más lindo que me han dado nunca.

Harley soltó una de sus clásicas risitas de mofa que en otro tiempo solían sacarle canas verdes cada que lo hacía.

―Esto es parte del festejo, sí. Pero no es tu verdadero regalo. Ese te está esperando en mi cuarto ―cual fantasma, Harley se acercó para murmurarle sensualmente al oído―. Se trata de algo muy especial…

May arqueó una ceja y pintó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, pero esta se diluyó al instante. Ya no estaba muy segura de que su “regalo” iba a ser suficiente para compensarlo.

―Por otro lado, no me estuve esclavizando en el horno desde la mañana para que no te las comas, anda vamos.

Sin decir agua va, fue él quien prácticamente le metió la galleta en forma de corazón hasta la garganta. Y aunque le hubiese gustado decirle que nunca iba dejar de ser un cretino, lo cierto es que estaba deliciosa y se le deshacía en el paladar.

La mejor galleta que había probado en su vida.

―¿Te gustó, linda?

―¡Me encanto! ¡Estuvo asombrosamente deliciosa y la comida igual! ¡Harley, definitivamente no hay nadie que cocine como tú!

―Bueno, eso es cierto, pero sólo hay una cosa que puede superar mi exquisito gusto culinario.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué?

Sintió sus labios en plenitud, su cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus dedos enmarañándose entre las hebras de su cabello. Ella respondió regresándole aquel agarre íntimo, aferrándose a su cuello; aquellos pequeños mordisquitos discretos y cuchicheos fueron tornándose más desesperados, agresivos y húmedos.

Hubo un momento en que Harley tuvo que parar ya que sus pokémon seguían ahí.

―Bebés, mami y papi van a estar muy ocupados, así que sean buenos niños y vayan a su habitación. Papá está muy orgulloso de ustedes y mañana los llevará de paseo al parque, ¿de acuerdo?

Los pokémon, entendiendo de sobra la situación, echaron a correr a su alcoba y cerraron con llave.

Una vez solos, May sintió su espalda arquearse contra la mesa y una buena parte del peso del excoordinador sobre su cuerpo, mientras él ya estaba asaltando su cuello y haciendo pequeñas espirales con su lengua sobre su yugular. Harley llevaba tiempo demostrándole que los viejos escenarios de coordinación no eran los únicos lugares donde era bueno para moverse y lucirse.

May deseaba perderse completamente en sus caricias; tenía la mente en blanco tratando de centrarse en el tacto de su extravagante amante. Para el instante en que quiso devolverle el favor, él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

Se sentía como despertando de un sueño, se quedó un poco extrañada porque usualmente, una vez comenzaba el ritual, Harley ya no se detenía hasta estar completamente satisfecho. Sin embargo, él no dejaba de contemplarla, tratando de leer algo en ella, como si supiese de sobra que algo no estaba bien.

―Cariño… quisiera ver mi regalo.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué justo en medio de la diversión?

―¿Ahora?

―Sí, ahora.

May no pudo evitar hacer una mueca a causa de los nervios y el sentimiento de culpa. Entonces, Harley se levantó de golpe, cual si hubiese acabado de ver a un pobre diablo fuera de moda.

―¡May…! ¡No querrás decirme que tú…!

Ella reaccionó dándose cuenta de en qué estaba realmente metida. Trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que cómo creía que se le iba a olvidar algo tan importante y que su regalo estaba justo en su bolsa. Su mirada inquisidora aceleraba su corazón mucho más que las caricias de hace instantes, pero con todo y nervios logró dar con aquel objeto.

―Harley, mi regalo es pequeño, pero también se trata de algo muy especial. Cierra los ojos… sin trampas esta vez… de verdad, sin trampas.

El excoordinador bufó y cerró los ojos. May sostuvo la Llave Princesa frente a él.

―Ábrelos.

Lo hizo lentamente hasta que sus orbes turquesa enforcaron aquel artefacto…

Y la tenue sonrisa en su rostro se difuminó de golpe. En él, comenzó a labrarse un gesto de disgusto y repulsión a la par que comenzaba a mover las manos sin control.

―¡¿Qu…Qué?! Espera… tú… tú participaste en una exhibición… ¡¿Sin avisarme?!

¡Mierda, ahora sí que estaba enojado de verdad!

―Dijiste que estabas muy ocupado con el pedido de la señorita Valerie, que no querías que te interrumpiese. Por eso yo…

Harley quedó pálido por un momento y se estrelló la mano contra el rostro, cosa que le regresó sangre a la cabeza.

―¡May, pensé que estaba MUY claro que tenías que avisarme de las fechas de las exhibiciones para poderte preparar las coreografías y hacer el vestido! ¡Sin excepciones!

―Harley, no es que olvidara el trato que hicimos, es solo que…

―¿Trato? ¡¿Trato?! ¡¿Te crees que… que todo esto sigue siendo… parte de un estúpido y retorcido plan?! ¡¿Eh?! ―Pegó una palmada sobre la mesa, sobresaltándola―. ¡Estábamos juntos en esto!

―¡Yo… quería darte la sorpresa! Creí que… creí que iba a gustarte y…

Se quedó callada. Harley dio varios pasos hacia atrás, se dio la media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

―No puedo creer que... me estés mintiendo.

Hubo un terrible silencio incomodo en la sala.

―Lo olvidaste, ¿cierto? Olvidaste qué día era hoy.

―Harley… de verdad y-

―¡Y encima tienes el descaro de venir a humillarme con que ganaste gracias a que yo no estaba ahí! ―gritó mientras extendía los puños y lanzaba un manotazo al aire.

―¿Qu-Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Deja de meter palabras en mi boca!

―¡Claro, claro! ¡Hazte la tonta! ―insinuó moviendo la muñeca en círculos―. Ah, que no, no tienes que fingir eso ―musitó con ese tono sarcástico y soberbio que tanto le cabreaba―. Sólo finges que no me sigues culpando de todas tus desgracias porque la princesita de Hoenn nunca hace nada mal.

―¡Harley, basta! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre me salgas con tonterías así! Pareciera que no has cambiado en nada ¡¿Ya se olvidó que tú eres el hipócrita que siempre me miente?!

Se tapó la boca después de gritarle aquello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba si quiera tratando de justificarse de ese modo? Pensó que Harley se daría la media vuelta, completamente fúrico, y la estamparía contra la pared. Aquello no pasó. Permaneció de pie y en silencio por un momento hasta que decidió dar unos pasos al tocador en donde se encontraba un delgado florero con rosas negras y una foto de los dos con trajes elegantes en lo que parecía ser la parte de atrás de un escenario. Harley pasó su mano por entre el borde del florero y sostuvo el cuadro mientras tenía la otra sobre su cadera.

―Me acuerdo bien. Fue el día que participamos en la primera exhibición. Juntos. No ganamos, pero… estabas tan decidida a no venirte abajo que esa misma tarde me pediste que te enseñara a hornear. Vinimos al departamento, aunque… ―súbitamente lanzó algo semejante a una risa rota― al final ni siquiera entramos a la cocina. Esa fue la primera vez que… me dijiste que me querías mientras tú…

Sus manos junto con el cuadro comenzaron a temblar por unos instantes hasta que su agarre se volvió rígido y violento.

―‘Tent’… ¿estás… haciendo esto en venganza?

Aquella palabra… no la había llamado así en años y recordar los momentos certeros en los que la usaba le helaba la sangre. Apenas pudo tartamudear que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero él continuaba dándole la espalda.

―No sé por qué pensé que iba a ser diferente, si te soy honesto. Al y fin y al cabo, Harley es siempre el villano de la historia. Si tú de verdad… me quisieras… no sólo hubieras recordado qué día era hoy… tampoco hubieses entrado a la exhibición, como… el día que Drew enfermó y no participaste en ese concurso…

―Odio cuando metes a Drew en estas cosas.

―Con Drew tampoco olvidabas tus aniversarios…

―Harley, por favor no…

―¡¡DEJA DE MENTIRME DE UNA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!

Lo único más ensordecedor que aquel grito desgarrado fue el del cristal haciéndose añicos contra el piso. Para ese momento, las velas habían extinto su fuego, transformando el lugar en una tétrica morada, muy acorde a los gustos de su dueño. May se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, pero había un mecanismo que le impedía soltarse por completo; un eco de un pasado ya distante de cuando ella aún era una niña alegre y Harley un recién llegado a la adultez, jurándole hacerla llorar a toda costa.

―¡¿Sabes por qué deje la coordinación?! ¡No, no esa estúpida mentira que te dije de… buscar nuevos horizontes o lo que sea que te haya dicho ese día! ―antes de poder si quiera abrir la boca, Harley continuó con lo suyo―. Yo… ya estaba harto…

Suavemente deslizó sus dedos entre los pétalos de la rosa…

―Harto… de no poder hacer nada porque tú… parecía que a lado de tu estúpido príncipe verde lo podías todo… ya no importaba cuánto me esforzara en las presentaciones porque nada de lo que hacía te importaba.

Para arrancarlos y destrozarlos mientras los restos caían lentamente.

―Harto… de hacer todo por ti, de pensar en ti todo el maldito tiempo, de desear… desear con tanta fuerza qu-que me vol-teases a ver… de serlo todo para t-ti… Porque y-o… yo…

No recordaba un solo momento donde Harley hubiese llorado de verdad. No como en los tiempos de los concursos cuando fingía las lágrimas como parte de un malvado plan; ni tras comenzar a salir, cuando constantemente se hacía la víctima si ella no le daba la razón.

En efecto, Harley no era como Drew quien se lo guardaba todo y siempre pretendía que las cosas iban bien cuando no era cierto; no, Harley en realidad nunca se guardaba nada y siempre decía y actuaba conforme a lo que pensaba y sentía, fuese para bien o mal.

Lejos de mirarla y reclamarle a gritos por el daño infligido, se cruzó de brazos; esta vez tratando de buscar consuelo en él mismo, para no venirse abajo con aquel escueto abrazo propio.

―Tú nunca me has querido ―afirmó con frialdad. A continuación, avanzó lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta y poner la mano sobre el pomo―. Al final… sólo fui la forma fácil de olvidar a Drew…

Quería que se callara, quería gritarle que nada de eso era cierto, que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza verlo de ese modo.

―Pero sabes… supongo que…

May sólo sentía como se le iban las fuerzas, quería ir tras él, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón y sentir que nada de eso estaba pasando. La realidad la sobrepasaba y no podía moverse, presa de la vergüenza y el dolor.

―Supongo que… esta vez no puedo culparte de esto. Después de todo… decir que te quise… fue la única verdad que te dije en medio de tantas mentiras.

Giro la perilla, salió por la puerta y May tuvo la amarga sensación de que no iba a volver más.


	2. [Nadie] Está Aquí

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcPIZvOFgto)

“Tic..” El reloj estaba a punto de marcar las ocho. Los platos seguían sobre la mesa, la copa medio vacía, las velas apagadas, la flor marchita, los pedazos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo.

“Tac…” Temblaba. Por más que frotase sus manos y tallara sus brazos, aquella gélida sensación no se iba. Aun sin saber que fuera nevaba levemente, el frío de aquel espacio muerto era el que le calaba hasta los huesos. Una vez dejó de intentarlo, el tiempo quedó suspendido en una oscuridad perpetua y silenciosa.

“Tic… T…” Hace rato que era incapaz de escuchar el reloj de pared, su cabeza no daba para más, dolía. ¿Qué había pasado? Horas atrás se sentía la mujer más feliz de todo Kalos, ahora solo estaba ahí con la cabeza punzante sobre la mesa y un indescriptible dolor en el pecho que la carcomía desde dentro.

Ladeó el rostro esperando que con un simple cambio de postura el dolor se fuese, ¡por los cuernos de Xerneas! Se sentía peor que un Psyduck con migraña. Tras parpadear un instante, sus ojos se posaron sobre la llave que aún seguía ahí. Todo ese cúmulo en su mente de pronto se aglutinó en un solo pensamiento:

¿Por qué se le había olvidado?

Era consciente de ser olvidadiza y no era la primera vez que se pasaban cosas importantes. ¿Cuántas veces no recibió regaños de parte de su hermano por no anotarse las fechas de los concursos? O de ir a la tienda y salir con todo menos con lo que necesitaba comprar. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién no le pasaba?

Además, estaba casi segura de que su aniversario no era ese día y que, de haberlo sido, lo hubiese recordado. Hizo un recuento vago: era verano en el momento que se encontraron y cuando comenzaron a promocionar la tienda ya estaba bien entrado el otoño. Por otro lado, el día de la foto… ¿qué día había sido? ¡Fechas, cómo las odiaba!

Lanzó un suspiro. Ok, de acuerdo, de haber sido al revés ella se hubiese enojado y mucho; lo habría insultado y no hubiese querido hablarle por un largo rato… pero estaba segura de que no atreverse a cuestionarle su cariño y mucho menos recordarle a su ex.

Realmente no quería seguir pensando en el asunto. Quería cerrar los ojos, caer profundamente dormida y, al despertar, darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño; porque estaría en la cama de la habitación con él entre las sábanas y su cuerpo…

―Harley…

Volvió a ver la llave, la tomó en sus manos y al hacerlo se vio a ella misma sosteniéndola frente a todo el público. Volvió a experimentar los aplausos, los vítores del público y el sentimiento de estar en la cima del mundo. En los tiempos de los concursos cada logro significaba haber escalado un peldaño más en la montaña del éxito, pero en las exhibiciones sentía que por fin la eterna princesa que creía ser podría convertirse en la reina de un lejano reino. El cuento de hadas que siempre soñó.

Y aquella tarde no había visto a Harley en ese sueño.

No había pensado en él hasta la entrevista posterior al evento y tampoco había recordado que la había citado ese día hasta que ya habían pasado varios minutos después de la hora. Se distrajo tanto que echó a correr a toda prisa sin caer en cuenta que hubiese podido tomar un taxi para llegar antes. Lo peor, es que olvidó por completo su amable sonrisa, sus exuberantes ademanes y los nombres cariñosos con los que la llamaba para figurarse al Harley de antaño cabreado y a punto de explotar por olvidar el compromiso.

A ratos le costaba visualizar al Harley del traje de Cacturne sentado a su lado cepillando su cabello para luego aplicarle maquillaje con la delicadeza y precisión de un escultor: delineando sus labios, aplicando todo en la cantidad exacta. Menos aun dándole un toquecito en la nariz, diciéndole entre risas que “se rompa una pierna” antes de salir al escenario, ni ella respondiéndole con ese “ya quisieras” desafiante y pactando su suerte con un beso.

¿Era acaso que él había cambiado después de todos esos años? Miró a su alrededor: estatuas abstractas como salidas de una mansión del terror, grandes cuadros de él con sus pokémon, muebles que a leguas se veían costosísimos… Ciertamente en lo excéntrico y ególatra seguía igual o peor. Pero si en verdad Harley seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, entonces…

¿Por qué había aceptado estar con él?

Porque se acordaba de los momentos en que iban de compras a ser el centro de atención y la perdición de todos los vendedores, de sentir que al fin tenía un compañero al que le gustaba viajar y conocer el mundo más allá de competiciones y batallas pokémon y… ¡maldita sea! Sí, tenía que aceptar que le gustaba dejarlo ser su maestro en el oscuro arte de las pasiones y que no cambiaría por nada el mundo la sensación de sentir sus labios recorriendo su espalda, suplicándole que gritara su nombre…

Pero nada de eso encajaba con los recuerdos de sus días de juventud, ni mucho menos con la imagen que todos esos años había tenido de él: un coordinador tramposo y envidioso que la seguía a todas partes para fastidiarla. Uno que era capaz de todo para hacerla llorar.

Si ese era el Harley que recordaba, entonces … ¿qué la llevó a dar el paso?

Sintió los muros comprimirse ante ella, sombras tenebrosas asechando y señalándole. Cerró los ojos mientras temblaba; diciéndose que tenía una razón perfectamente válida, tan válida como en los días en que su máximo anhelo era que Drew le dijese que la rosa no era para Beautifly sino para ella.

Porque… ¿así era el amor? ¿No? Algo que sólo llegaba y si a ella le había llegado diez años tarde, ¿cuál era el problema? Ella no… ¡No había sido a propósito! ¡No quería lastimarlo! ¡¿Por qué lo estaba tomando como una venganza si él era el que…?!

“¡Clink!” El eco retumbó con violencia en toda la habitación cual rugido de bestia mítica y siguió retumbando por unos instantes antes de ser sustituido por el avance de las manecillas del reloj. Como si el tiempo realmente hubiese regresado, se levantó de manera casi automática, despacio, con movimientos tambaleantes. Avanzó un par de pasos con la mente en blanco, guiándose más por el sonido de sus propios pasos hasta finalmente detenerse e inclinar el cuerpo…

Parte del marco se había doblado y la foto se había llevado unos buenos raspones, aun así, la levantó y sacudió los pedacitos de vidrio. En aquella foto, parecían amigos de toda la vida, como si desde el inicio se hubiesen llevado bien y jamás hubiesen separado caminos. En aquellas sonrisas no se dejan entrever ni engaños ni planes, sólo la dicha de estar juntos.

La foto comenzó a mancharse de pequeñas gotas. Se volvió a llevar las manos al rostro y hasta ese momento fue consciente que, tal vez, no había llorado antes porque…

Porque Harley tenía razón, había sido egoísta e intentó achacarle que él solía serlo más. ¿Qué clase de persona era ella? ¿Cómo era Harley de verdad?

Más y más lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro recordando todos esos momentos en que ella se había sentido feliz y creyendo que él lo era para preguntarse si era cierto aquello: que sólo había aceptado para olvidar su pasado como coordinadora y haber visto en Harley una forma de alcanzar ese sueño de ser vista como la realeza.

Creyendo que, quizá, no lo quería de verdad.

Cayó de rodillas para dejarse abrazar por el dolor que ese pensamiento le provocaba.

―Lo siento… de verdad, lo siento…

Quería estar con él, quería seguir teniendo momentos lindos a su lado, pero no quería que sus palabras fuesen falsas, deseaba conocerlo y quererlo, mas tenía miedo de encontrar que el Harley del presente y el que quería eran personas completamente diferentes.

―Fue mi culpa y… y-o… yo…

Sintió algo acariciando su rostro y posteriormente algo más tirando de su falda, así que trató de limpiarse las lágrimas para poder ver mejor. Frente a ella estaban los pokémon de Harley con una expresión de tristeza que jamás les había visto, pero también creyó ver un sentimiento infinito de compasión en sus gestos. No necesitaban hablar como humanos para comunicarse ya que les bastó un abrazo para poder expresarle lo mucho que les dolía verla así.

―Ni siquiera me merezco esto… por mi culpa… él se fue… Deben odiarme mucho…

Y mientras ella volvía a soltarse en llanto, Carturne, Ariados y Banette negaron con la cabeza. El fantasma comenzó a mover sus brazos para llamar la atención y cuando todos se le quedaron viendo, aprovechó para tomar la fotografía. Ariados y, sobre todo, Cacturne casi lo agarran a golpes mas no actuaron al ver que Banette también tomó la mano de May para hacer que se señalase y luego llevar su dedo hasta la cabeza de Harley en la foto.

Con lo mal que estaba era difícil saber a ciencia cierta a qué se refería el pokémon, pero tras contemplar cómo volvía a señalarla para después jalarse las mejillas y extender su sonrisa, creyó poder hacerlo.

―¿Yo… hago… feliz a Harley?

Los tres asintieron, creyendo que eso solucionaría el asunto, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver que ella seguía cabizbaja y con los ojos vidriosos.

―Incluso si es cierto … ―susurró de forma casi imperceptible― no sé si yo… no sé qué siento por él… y me duele mucho no saberlo…

Aunque desanimados, esta vez fue a Ariados a quien se le ocurrió una idea. Corrió hacia la mesa y, usando su Telaraña, tomó la bandeja que aún tenía las galletas que le había preparado para llevarlas a su comensal. Los pokémon sabían de sobra que May era feliz comiendo y que eso sin duda le devolvería los ánimos.

Contempló los bocadillos. Qué curioso era todo, nunca se hubiese imaginado a dónde la iba a llevar aceptar las galletas de un desconocido… cosa que a su edad sonaba como una acción imprudente y estúpidamente peligrosa: “En qué estabas pensando, May”. Por un instante sonrió, seguro que el aburrido de su hermano no hubiese aceptado.

Recordó aquella velada en el Restaurante Le Postín poco después de reencontrarse. Era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar tan lujoso y estaba maravillada con todo lo que tenían en la carta. En tan sólo unas semanas habían charlado más que en años de esporádicos encuentros en los concursos; sin la presión de ganar ni el ambiente competitivo podían darse el lujo de mostrar su lado más apacible y personal. Le preguntó a modo de broma si esas galletas que le ofreció el día que se conocieron habían sido porque pensó que era “una chica guapa y talentosa por un prominente futuro”. Harley sólo echó a reír cómo esquizofrénico.

―Un Goldeen fuera del agua tenía más encanto que tú en aquel entonces, cielo. No, May. Francamente sólo quería el halago de mi próxima víctima.  


Obvio no se lo tomó demasiado bien y mucho menos cuando continuó riendo.

―Es que sólo te ves encantadora cuanto te enojas, como ahora.

Esa fue la primera vez que Harley la había hecho sonrojar por algo que no fuera sentir pena ajena hacia su persona. Jamás lo había considerado como una persona especialmente atractiva a pesar de tener un lindo color de ojos, un cuerpo esbelto y un cabello bien cuidado ya que esas cosas pasaban a segundo plano con su personalidad tan… peculiar.

Y, sin embargo, en aquel instante su forma de sonreír le resultó increíblemente seductora…

El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y un sentimiento cálido se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Se desató la pañoleta que ahora llevaba como diadema para envolver las galletitas.

―Guardémoslas para después. Ojalá… pudiera volver a compartirlas con él…

Entonces, Cacturne se paró frente a ella y estiró su brazo. May alzó la vista, esta vez el tipo planta no se veía compasivo, sino serio y decidido. Sin temor alguno a espinarse, lo sujetó. Ariados y Banette a su modo ayudaron también a que se levantara. Estando de pie, el cactus avanzó con paso firme sin soltarla hasta que llegaron a su habitación y estaba tan determinante que tumbó abajo la puerta con un Bala Semilla.

La guio hasta la cama donde señaló una gran caja. May comenzó a temblar y tartamudear que no merecía abrirlo, a lo que el pokémon respondió expandiendo sus pinchos cual sables para apuntar a su rostro. Si algo compartía con su dueño, era el ser incapaz de aceptar un “no” por respuesta.

No teniendo más remedio, dejó el envoltorio de las galletas y la foto sobre su cómoda para poder tomar aquel paquete plateado con lazo dorado envolviéndolo…

Se tapó la boca para no gritar y los ojos se le volvieron a humedecer sin poder evitar que otro par de lágrimas se le escapasen.

―Por eso… no querías que te interrumpiera…

Se trataba de un vestido inspirado en Beautifly, pero no era como aquel disfraz pueril e inocente que años atrás se puso en la gala de un pequeño reinado; éste era sobrio en comparación y destilaba la elegancia digna de una reina. De hombros descubiertos con la parte superior siendo oscura con franjas grises y una falda en capas de cada uno de los colores del pokémon mariposa, se complementaba con una bella faja que parecía un gran listón negro y rosas de colores acomodadas con gran precisión a lo largo del vestido para darle un toque especial.

Extendió el vestido para mirarlo con más detalle, se dio la media vuelta y quedó mirando hacia el gran espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación. En él se vio reflejada no solo con el traje, sino con Harley detrás suyo, con una versión mucho más elaborada y refinada de su emblemático atuendo con el que lo conoció.

Fue ahí cuando lo recordó: Exactamente hace un año, no en su recámara sino en el cuarto que había adaptado como estudio. Le había pedido (y no de tan buena manera) que le ayudara a modelar un vestido ya que su última clienta se había quejado del diseño. Cuando llegó estaba que echaba pestes; se lo veía cansado y estresado porque debía entregarlo al día siguiente y sentía que llevaba días trabajando en vano.

Hizo todo lo que le pidió, desde pasarle las cosas, darle bocadillos de vez en cuando y quedarse de pie por largos minutos con telas bastante pesadas encima, mientras él confeccionaba los dobladillos y se aseguraba que cada detalle fuese perfecto. A medida que pasaban las horas notó como su humor fue cambiando y lo que pintaba a ser una tortuosa jornada de trabajo terminó siendo una sesión donde no faltaron las risas…

Donde en cada movimiento había un roce, un cruce de miradas, un instante mientras él descansaba sobre su hombro y sus largos mechones bajaban como cascada sobre ella. Un pequeño deseo que iba creciendo.

Para cuando la noche había caído y el trabajo estaba casi terminado, tenía puesto el vestido mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Sí, era hermoso, pero no era nada comparado al cuadro que ambos formaban, como los auténticos reyes de Kalos. Nunca supo si es que ella fue quien se pegó a su cuerpo primero o él quien la tomó de la cadera para cuando estaban tan cerca que claramente podían sentir la respiración y el latir del otro; ni si ella fue la que alzó su cabeza o él quien se inclinó para tocar sus mejillas; o si fue ella quien entrelazó sus labios o si fue él quien los tomaba con firmeza porque ya no importaba: ambos lo habían deseado y ambos lo estaban haciendo realidad.

No hubo una cita con un largo paseo bajo la luz de la luna, con un “te quiero” seguido de un “quiero que seas mi novia” y acompañado por una rosa, ni nada de lo que ella asociaba a empezar una relación de pareja. Sólo había pasado y en el fondo los dos querían que siguiese pasando.

Tras aquel largo y deseado beso, Harley continuó en lo suyo, ajustando detalles y ella posando. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Terminando, fue a cambiarse mientras él guardaba las cosas y se tallaba los ojos de lo cansado que estaba. Cuando comenzó a despedirse, él insistió en que se quedara, aludiendo a que hacía mucho frío y que ya no eran horas para que saliera sola a la calle; no obstante, estaba demasiado exhausto como para seguir insistiendo. Tras abrir la puerta, volvió a tomarla por la cintura para abrazarla con fuerza, la envolvió con todo su cuerpo mientras temblaba, más por el miedo de dejarla ir que por lo gélido del ambiente.

―Quédate, por favor…

Esa también era la primera vez que recordaba que pedía algo de favor. Tomó sus brazos para corresponder su gesto de preocupación, se dio la vuelta y llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Entonces…

Ella lo besó.

Ella… lo había decidido.

Fue beso breve pero lleno de cariño y agradecimiento con el que le había dicho todo lo que con palabras no podía. Lo miró a los ojos, unos que brillaban bajo la luz del pórtico y se miraban infinitamente azulados.

―Descansa, Harley. Después de que hayas entregado el pedido y estés mejor, estaré más que feliz de que me invites al restaurante a cenar. Pero no escojas por mí como la última vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Harley sonrió como nunca en la vida lo había hecho y la besó rápidamente.

―Lo que tú quieras, mi dulce galletita de jengibre.

Tocó sus labios ya que le pareció volver a sentir esa sensación cálida que siempre le dejaba, el aroma mentolado de su aliento, el sabor a vainilla de su bálsamo y su cuerpo impregnado en perfume. Se quedó un momento de pie degustando aquel recuerdo para después comenzar a doblar el vestido con mucho cuidado. Banette y Ariados se encontraban en la habitación echándole bronca al “mayor” por haberse excedido con el uso de la fuerza, incluso ya estaban formando un ataque cuando el grito de May los detuvo.

―Niños, ¡basta de peleas! Vayan por los abrigos, iremos a buscar a su padre.

Los pokémon quedaron atónitos ante la orden, pero no tardaron ni un segundo en alistarse.

May se giró con una sonrisa y una firme determinación.

―Sin él… no podemos seguir siendo una linda familia feliz… ¿no es así?

Saltando de alegría, los pokémon se pusieron en marcha. Luminalia era un lugar enorme y no sería nada fácil dar con él, pero harían hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo.

No se iban a rendir. Nunca más.


	3. Ella [No] Me Conoce

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S10At_ViB7A)

En el frío de la noche, lo que más deseaba era llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca, una pastilla al estómago y alcohol a la sangre; normalmente no necesitaba estar con estupefacientes encima para entregarse a los encantos de la noche ni a los brazos de cualquier buen partido que le susurrase al oído, pero en aquel momento sólo deseaba terminar con ese maldito dolor y acallar las demoniacas las voces de su cabeza.

Aquellas que conjuraban horribles maleficios para hacerla sufrir, exigiendo regresarle por triplicado todo el dolor que le había causado, tratando de ahogar su recuerdo para siempre. No se llevó las manos a la cabeza sino a los bolsillos del pantalón. Nada, ahí no había ni monedas ni tarjetas de crédito porque había salido de casa tan de súbito que ni siquiera había traído a sus pokémon consigo.

No le molestaban las confabulaciones de su mente, al fin y al cabo, se había terminado acostumbrado a ellas. Lo que de verdad le ponía a hervir la sangre era darse cuenta que tras todos esos años, seguía siendo aquel niño frágil que lloraba ante cualquier provocación y huía del mundo a donde nadie más pudiese lastimarlo. Que sin importar sus acciones presentes siempre lo perseguiría su pasado y le seguirían odiando, no por ser quien era, sino por ser quien creían: aquel cruel coordinador que buscaba el éxito a costa del sufrimiento de otros.

Porque ¿quién es capaz de ver el débil rayo de luz sometido en la más perpetua oscuridad? ¿Quién puede contemplar los colores del arcoíris escondidos tras un tormentoso cielo gris? Llevaba horas deambulando sin rumbo, buscando rincones donde nadie más lo viese llorar, sin poder estar mucho tiempo en un solo punto porque sentía que todos y cada uno de los transeúntes le veían con mofa y desprecio. Se perdió en el remolino de luces de una ciudad que nunca dormía: bajo los grandes espectaculares que vendían ilusiones pasajeras, tras los reflejos de los automóviles que recorrían la avenida, frente al hipnótico parpadeo rojo intermitente del paso ferroviario. Quería alejarse de aquel vaivén de gente que de un modo u otro le recordaban el mar de Portual. Pensó que quizás lo mejor sería regresar, pero allá nadie le esperaba y probablemente a esas alturas en su nuevo hogar, tampoco.

Del otro lado de las vías había un pequeño jardín iluminado por farolas sin nadie a la vista. Por fin se pudo sentar en una de las bancas; no sólo le dolían las piernas, le ardían el torso y el rostro. No llevaba abrigo y sólo le cubría un top de manga tres cuartos, ya que supuso a estas horas estaría resguardado buscando calor en un cuerpo ajeno y no acurrucado con las piernas flexionadas en la intemperie, sintiéndose peor que miserable, llorando como adolescente despechado y muriendo de frío. Desprendió el lazo de su cabello esperando al menos poder calentar un poco su rostro de ese modo y si pasaba alguien, quizás no le verían llorar, ni él la burla que seguramente tendrían en su cara.

Con el cuerpo un poco más descansado, comenzó a pensar en qué hacer. Ciertamente no quería regresar pero, maldición, era su casa, ¿por qué fue él quien huyó? Estaba en todo su derecho de gritarle que la odiaba, que no quería verla nunca más, que dejara de meterse en su vida de una vez y para siempre… ¿Es que no le bastaba todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir ya? ¿Tenía siquiera una remota idea de lo mal que lo había pasado desde que la conoció?

¡Tenía que ser ella quien estuviese en esa banca llorando, padeciendo por la intemperie y lidiando con sus demonios internos, no él!

Siempre era ella…

Pensó que, en otra región, con otra profesión, podría al fin rehacer su vida y cumplir su verdadero sueño: dedicarse a la moda pokémon y hacer que millones de personas le volteasen a ver y le admirasen, que incluso celebridades como Elesa usarían sus creaciones y con ello nadie dudase de la elegancia y porte de pokémon como Cacturne o Banette, ni nadie más los llamaría aterradores u horribles de nuevo.

Que por fin todos aquellos estúpidos que alguna vez se burlaron de él estarían en su mano tragando polvo, atragantándose en disculpas: “Qué tontos fuimos, cómo no pudimos ver tu magnificencia antes, la envidia nos cegó”. Tendría así por fin la vida que siempre sintió que mereció.

O al menos eso le gustaba creer.

Una ráfaga de viento helado arremetió contra él, llevándose consigo todo consuelo de calidez y confort.

No. Lo cierto era que sin ella tampoco lo había pasado bien. Le fue duro descubrir que en aquella tierra era un don nadie, que sus años como coordinador no le habían valido de nada. Invirtió todo lo que tenía para comprar una casa en una zona céntrica y montar una boutique, imaginando que la gente iría en masa a comprar sus extraordinarios atuendos. Los meses pasaron y difícilmente alguien entraba; veía la cara de espanto y disgusto en los curiosos que se adentraban y tenía que soportar aquellos cuchicheos sobre lo horribles que eran justo antes de salir.

Alzó la mirada. Como siempre desde que se mudó, ni una sola estrella en el firmamento; nada que pudiese darle luz a la oscuridad perpetua en la que se encontraba, una que ya ni siquiera el afecto de sus pokémon podía iluminar. Porque, desde que la conoció, May se había transformado en su faro, un sol inalcanzable que sólo le quemaba al acercarse, una Beautifly que iba de flor en flor repartiendo felicidad… a todos menos él, porque nadie puede amar a un cactus que sólo sabe lastimar.

Para ese punto ya no podía llorar más, se aferró a sí mismo como pudo, clavándose las uñas en los muslos y dejando que las voces de su cabeza hablasen por él con lengua de Seviper.

Que la noche lo consumiese.

De pronto, sintió algo pesado en la espalda. Por inercia, se cubrió y dejó salir un fugaz vaho de satisfacción. Casi se sentía como su abrigo, continuó palpando aquel extraño objeto que lo estaba salvando de morir congelado… ¡pero si era su abrigo!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Ariados, Banette y Cacturne estaban frente a él con lagrimitas en los ojos; apenas le vieron se lanzaron a sus brazos, aunque Harley tardo algo más en reaccionar.

―¡Mis bebes! ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?!

Entonces, sintió una suave tela rodeando su cuello, era afelpada y el aroma que desprendía le recordaba a…

Volteó… y lanzó un respingo cual Purugly asustado.

―¿T-TÚ? ¿QU-QU-É? ¿CÓ-MO?

Usando Sombra Vil, Banette se teletransportó hasta los brazos de May, realizando una pequeña pose de victoria.

―Banette puede sentir las emociones negativas de su dueño, así que lo usamos como brújula por toda la ciudad. Ariados y Cacturne inspeccionaron cada rincón para encontrarte.

Harley estaba ahogándose en su propia bilis, no podía concebir que encima de todo hubiese usado a sus pokémon de ese modo. Le arrebató al espectro por la fuerza para acomodarlo en su regazo.

―¿¡C-CÓMO T-E ATREVES A…!? ¡NO TOQUES A MIS NIÑOS CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS! ¡ALÉJATE Y DÉJANOS EN PAZ!

May sentía aquellas palabras como un latigazo al rostro, pero esta vez no se iba a tirar a llorar, si había llegado hasta ahí había sido para resolver el asunto.

―¡Harley, por favor, escucham-!

―¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Deja de arruinar mi vida! ¡Lárgate de mi vista, sal de mi cabeza! ¡Muérete ya!

Quiso salir corriendo, pero el agarre de sus pokémon se lo impedía. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando: Cacturne y Ariados sujetaban sus piernas con fuerza mientras que el fantasma se había zafado de su agarre para retenerlo en el sitio. Sintió cómo toda voluntad se le escurría por los poros hasta caer de rodillas.

―¿Ustedes… ustedes también… me odian?

La luz que anunciaba el paso del tren tintineaba y se reflejaban en las solitarias lágrimas que se escurrieron por las mejillas. May avanzó firme hasta estar delante de él para sostener su rostro.

―¡No vuelvas a insinuar que tus pokémon no te quieren! ¡Me oyes! ¡Lo eres todo para ellos y no voy a permitir que lo pongas en duda!

Sus pequeños le abrazaron y colmaron de pequeños besos. Una vez se mostró algo más calmado, May se inclinó para estar a su altura.

―Harley, lo lamento. No sólo por haber llegado tarde; tenías razón, olvidé la fecha y, peor aún, olvidé… la razón de por qué estoy contigo. Lastimé tu confianza, nuestra relación y a ti.

Los pokémon también tornaron su agarre en un abrazo cálido y confortante.

―Yo… estoy consciente que no sólo basta pedir perdón… y… no estoy muy segura de sí lo merezco… pero lo que sí se… ―suspiró, perdiendo sus manos entre la larga cabellera de Harley― es que no quiero perderte. Tengo… tengo mucho miedo de lo que decidas… aun así, quisiera… poder intentarlo.

Harley continuaba absorto e inamovible, para ese entonces, los pokémon decidieron hacerse un lado cayendo en cuenta que sólo su “madre” podría solucionar el asunto. A ella le pareció una eternidad aquel momento en que ambos tenían el corazón expuesto y no sabían que tanto daño podían recibir con tan solo una palabra.

―Dijiste ­―comenzó a murmurar suavemente― que no había cambiado, que seguía siendo… lo que era cuando te conocí. ―Alzó la mirada para que sus ojos se toparan y May sólo encontró miedo en los suyos― ¡¿No te das cuenta que nunca lo he hecho?! Yo… yo no sonrío todo el tiempo, May, ni digo cosas bonitas o… o…

Miró con pavor sus manos, como si estuviesen manchadas en sangre y comenzó a temblar sin control.

―Yo… hace tan sólo unos minutos deseaba… lastimarte. ―Tras aquella confesión, quedó mirando hacia la nada―. Es todo lo que sé hacer, herir a otros…

Lentamente volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo, cada vez contrayendo el cuerpo más y más.

―Odiaba tanto… necesitarte… y que tú no estuvieses ahí para mí. Me dolía tanto que creí que no era justo que sólo yo sufriese… Doy asco, ¿no? Ser esa clase de mierda… ¿y quién podría querer a una basura así?

―Harley…

Para ese instante, May sentía que había vuelto al ruedo del escenario. Harley nunca escuchaba y si quería que su voz lo alcanzase, debía luchar y mantenerse firme hasta el último segundo.

―¿Y todo este tiempo qué hice? Huir. Siempre ha sido alejarme de todo de una manera u otra. Y cuando por fin… creí que lo tenía todo, yo… lo eché a perder, como todo en mi vida.

―No, Harley, esta vez no.

―Todos siempre han tenido razón… yo… sólo soy una molestia que no debería existir…

―¡Harley, por una maldita vez en la vida, escúchame!

Harley sintió como May lo envolvía con todo su cuerpo como nunca antes le había abrazado.

―¡Sí, hiciste muchas cosas mal! ¡Hiciste trampa muchas veces, buscaste vencerme a toda costa sin que te importase nada más! Me engañaste y… sí, me lastimaste. Pero en todos esos años no fui capaz de ver… que yo también te estaba haciendo daño. Y cuando por fin lo vi… yo… quise pretender que no era cierto.

May comenzó a sentir húmedo alrededor de su mejilla mas no a causa de sus propias lágrimas.

―Lo siento… May. Yo… te hice mucho daño… perdóname…

Cada letra de aquella disculpa se deshacía en su oído y cobraba fuerza en la manera en que la abrazaba para aferrarse a ella, porque estaba tan roto que temía que la más leve ráfaga de viento fuese a llevarse lo que quedaba de él.

―Yo también, lo siento, Harley.

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabeza y a susurrar a su oído que todo estaría bien mientras él se consumía en lágrimas y más súplicas rotas. Llevó su rostro hasta su pecho; se sentía increíblemente pesado pese a su delgadez, como si de golpe pudiese sentir todo el peso de sus pecados.

Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que sus sollozos y lamentos se fueron apagando hasta transformarse en suaves ronroneos y el frío del ambiente desapareció entre el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y su suave respirar. Nunca antes le había despertado un sentimiento tan maternal con el deseo de proteger su fragilidad a toda costa.

Comenzó a deslizar sus manos suavemente por sus mejillas una vez más.

―Harley, ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste… que tenía que investigar más sobre los pokémon y que no estarías siempre ahí para hacerme el trabajo?

Poco a poco pudo comenzar a articular palabras de nuevo.

―Sí, me acuerdo…

―Aunque me enojé en ese momento, fueron tus palabras las que me hicieron ver que había conocimiento que ni Ash ni Brock… ni siquiera Drew podían darme. También recuerdo que a pesar de todo lo que dijiste en el Gran Festival de Kanto, fuiste tú quien insistió en que viajásemos juntos por Johto… aunque al final no haya sido así. Tú querías… que pudiésemos convivir más allá del escenario. Por las crestas de Rayquaza… hasta ahora me doy cuenta…

―Cariño…

―Y cada batalla que tuvimos… no sé cómo describirlo, pero… eran únicas. No se trataba sólo de esforzarse… era algo más… íntimo.

―Tú también… ¿lo sentías así? ―preguntó en un tono más dulce y calmado.

―Si te soy sincera… no volví a sentir esa clase de sensaciones hasta que… ―su rostro enrojeció por completo y creyó oír una muy leve risita que le hizo sonrojarse aún más.

―Tal vez… si hubieses sido más sincero conmigo desde el principio… sobre lo que pensabas y sentías…

Al sentir aquellas palabras como un regaño, el modista bajó la mirada. May notó el gesto y sostuvo suavemente su mentón.

―Pero ya no se trata del pasado, Harley. Se trata de nuestro presente. Y quizás… de nuestro futuro. Hay cosas en las que aún tenemos que mejorar pero que estoy segura que podemos resolverlas si nos esforzamos.

―Tú siempre tan optimista… no sé si es que amo u odio eso de ti… pero me alegra que seas así.

May volvió a sonrojarse y se sentía tan llena de dicha que besó su frente.

―Tenía miedo de encontrar que… quería a una persona diferente a la que recordaba, pero ahora lo entiendo todo.

Secó los resquicios de sus lágrimas y se miraron con una sinceridad que ni siquiera en la cama habían podido encontrar.

―En verdad, has cambiado y a la vez no. Porque tú… siempre has sido detallista en tu persona y en todo lo que haces ―dijo palpando la bufanda que había puesto alrededor de su cuello, trabajo que le había hecho para navidad―; siempre has tratado con un amor inigualable a tus pokémon ―señaló guiñando un ojo a los que ya veía como sus hijos adoptivos―; vives la vida a tu manera siguiendo tus propias reglas, ¡nunca conocí a nadie como tú porque estás loco por vivir, loco por hablar, loco por ser tú mismo! ―su corazón estaba tan sobresaltado de alegría que tuvo que recuperar el aliento―. Tú siempre has sido… tú. Todo lo bueno y lo malo que eres siempre ha estado ahí y yo… quiero vivir la experiencia de conocerte por completo.

Miró al cielo y creyó ver una estrella fugaz en aquel oscuro firmamento y, si acaso tenía derecho a pedir un deseo, deseó con todo su corazón poder conocer más de Harley y que él la conociese de verdad, más allá de toda mentira, de todo capricho y ambición. Bajó la mirada y sólo encontró las botas que llevaba puestas ya que se había puesto de pie para regresarle aquel abrazo envolvente, protector y sincero.

No le hubiese importado morir en aquellos brazos.

―May… ¿me quieres?

Su vida siempre estuvo llena de dudas e inseguridades: No había salido de casa por gusto, no sabía qué iba a ser de vida porque no le interesaban las batallas pokémon. Cuando conoció la coordinación creyó que no iba a poder dar el ancho en ellas. Al lograrlo, se cuestionó si era lo que deseaba desde un inicio o si sólo era un pretexto para no sentirse una inútil. Tras dejarlo, lo vio todo perdido hasta que Harley le dio un nuevo giro a su vida.

Pero nunca antes se había sentido tan segura de dar una respuesta:

―Sí, te quiero.

Él, sumido en su infierno personal, tuvo miedo de que aquellas palabras estuviesen vacías, que le mintiese por complacer como él tantas veces había hecho. Tenía el temor de creer y sentirse traicionado, porque sabía lo frágil que era su corazón y lo mucho que le lastimaba que nadie más lo aceptase tal y como era.

―Lo dices como si hubieses cambiado de sentimientos, como si ya no me quisieras. ¡Repítelo! ¡Quiero estar seguro de que no me estás mintiendo!

Ante sus ojos, pasado, presente y los sueños de un futuro alternaban como colores en el caleidoscopio de emociones que juntos creaban:

Él, vestido con un ridículo atuendo pretendiendo ser ella, le juró por todo lo alto que no tendrá modo de ganarle; respondiéndole con una sonrisa, ella vociferó que jamás se daría por vencida.

Ella, muy a regañadientes promete hacer dieta y someterse a una rutina estricta tras haber perdido la exhibición. En sus adentros, no deja de sentir que cometió un error al probar algo nuevo. Él, aun con un aire de autoimportancia y frialdad, se mantiene a su lado hasta que al final le dice que no tendrá problema en cocinarle todos los días para asegurarse que cumpla con su promesa.

Ellos, estarán una tarde mirando por el balcón la llovizna de verano; tendrán a su disposición té, galletas y una cálida manta si llega a hacer falta. No les preocupará nada como en los viejos tiempos, ni las rutinas ni los tiempos para entrenar. Disfrutarán el aroma de la tierra mojada, el sonido de las gotas estampándose en la ventana y el susurro de sus nombres que saben que irremediablemente saldrán de sus labios.

Ella, a veces lo recordaba; no como la mejor de las memorias, pero le daba nostalgia imaginar todo lo que pudo ser entre ellos y no lo que terminó siendo. Se seguía preguntando qué lo habría motivado a tirar la toalla y si es que ella hubiese podido hacer algo… si él sería feliz a donde quiera que estuviese.

Él, la tiene entre sus brazos, preguntándole si ha cambiado de sentimientos.

Y ella…

―Sí. Te quiero… ¡Te quiero! ¡Y sé que tú me has querido siempre!

Ella lo besa. No con la pasión y el fuego de dos amantes que arden en deseo de jamás dejarse ir, pero sí con el amor, el respeto y la certeza que en otro tiempo y en otro lugar hubiese sido imposible de imaginar ya que aquello parecía una locura.

¡Pero qué bella era la locura de estar juntos!

―Mi dulce galletita de jengibre, te quiero tanto.

―Y yo a ti ―contestó entre cálidas lágrimas―, mi ángel oscuro. Volvamos a casa, como la familia que somos.

Se tomaron de la mano y, envueltos también en el abrazo de los pokémon, emprendieron camino de vuelta a su hogar. Ambos caminaron por un camino incierto porque sabían que ellos nunca dejarían de ser quienes eran: “La princesa de Hoenn” caminando lado a lado con el “Hijo pródigo de Portual”, dos inseparables rivales que seguirían peleándose y riñendo por niñerías y maravillándose por banalidades y tonterías. No sabían si mañana o pasado seguirían juntos, pero mientras así fuese…

—¡Ay, cariño! ¡Mira lo que tienen en esa tienda de allá!

—¿En dón…?

Con un rápido movimiento, Harley le tapó los ojos con la bufanda.

—¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso a media calle! ¡Nos vamos a matar!

Lo disfrutarían cada instante.

FIN


End file.
